lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Golden State Gay Rodeo Association
The Golden State Gay Rodeo Association (or G.S.G.R.A.) was established to further the growth, education, and charitable enjoyment of rodeo and the western life-style within the Golden State, California. It is an organization that provides education and training in the production, operations, and participation in rodeo and the western life-style. G.S.G.R.A. provides charitable support to the community by donating the net proceeds of the rodeos and other fund-raising events to those in need. Since their beginning, the G.S.G.R.A. has raised over $150,000 in donations to numerous charities throughout the state of California. Every chapter of the G.S.G.R.A. produces an annual rodeo. They are held at some of California's premier rodeo and equestrian facilities and resorts. All G.S.G.R.A. rodeos are produced through the efforts of the community they are located in, for that community, and by that community. The Golden State Gay Rodeo Association (G.S.G.R.A.) is a member organization of the International Gay Rodeo Association (I.G.R.A). Entertainment Looking for excellent country and western entertainment? G.S.G.R.A. is the place. A lot of effort is taken to provide an uplifting and cultural experience for everyone in our community. G.S.G.R.A. includes a variety of entertainment at all of our rodeos, with some of the finest gay and lesbian singers, performers, dance groups, cloggers, female impersonators, and more. Royalty G.S.G.R.A. has a rich tradition in the court system and in recognizing that heritage, is proud to select three individuals each year to represent the association. These three "royal" people win the titles of: * Mr. G.S.G.R.A. * Ms. G.S.G.R.A. * Miss G.S.G.R.A. They can go on to compete for the I.G.R.A. titles. More importantly, these individuals are our representatives to the community, representing a positive image of the western life-style. Additionally, they serve as the state fund-raising committee. The royalty team participates in numerous activities throughout the year, making charity, fund-raising, and outreach appearances. Dance The western community is known for their love of dancing. G.S.G.R.A. is an avid supporter of organized dance groups as well as those who just like to kick up their heels to some good country tunes. Every rodeo produced in the G.S.G.R.A. is committed to providing an opportunity to dance. There are dance parties, contestants, exhibitions, performance groups, and open dancing at all rodeo events. Additionally, there is a state level dance competition held each year which showcases the best in couple dancing in the G.S.G.R.A. The winners of the state competition are sent on to compete at the I.G.R.A. finals contest for the top honors in the rodeo circuit. Chapter Activities All of the chapters in the G.S.G.R.A. are active in their community. Chapter activities include a variety of things, such as educational seminars, rodeo event practice, social gatherings, and fund-raising activities. Getting involved in your local chapter is an excellent way to meet people in your community with similar interests to yours. Learning to produce, compete in, or organize events can be a very rewarding experience. Each chapter has regularly scheduled meetings. See Also * High Sierra Rodeo Association * International Gay Rodeo Association * Nevada Gay Rodeo Association * Texas Gay Rodeo Association External Links * G.S.G.R.A. Category:Rodeo organizations Category:California